Book of Varaine: Part 10
by Aardom 723
Summary: Jake ends the battle with the Howler


  
  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part 10  
  
  
  
--The one who poses the most threat to the group is the illogical, irrational, ambitious fool   
who has the resources to carry out his illogical, irrational, ambitious plans--  
-Cheif Engineer Aardom 723  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
(Rachel)  
  
  
I felt the energy wash over me. Power like I had never felt. I could tell it came from the bottom of the hole. Even trapped within the creature's force field, I could sense it. I called to Cassie:  
  
C-Cassie? Did you feel that? I said, still stunned by the energy.  
  
Yeah. Someone's getting fired up. And I don't think it's Jake.  
  
Of course it isn't! Jake can't controll this much energy! I yelled in thought-speak.  
  
Yes, he can. We all can. These abilities that Ellimist gave us...there's more to them than just force fields and morphs. But we don't have acces to those powers.  
  
Then is that Jake's power? I asked, hopefully.  
  
No, I feels.....dark. Like that feeling we got around Visser Three. Cassie lowered her head. It isn't Jake. And I don't think Jake can beat him.  
  
  
Chapter 21  
(Jake)  
  
  
A Howler. He was a howler? I stumbled back wards. No! We destroyed them all. And this wasn't just any Howler. It felt black. Dark power flowed from his body. And all this just added to his threat.  
  
"I see that you are surprised at me, human," He spoke English, somehow,"yes, I can tell what you're thinking. Thought we were all destroyed, didn't you? You an Animorph, correct? Ahh, Master Crayak told me about your group. Destroyed all the Howlers, didn't you? Well, Master Crayak created me as the ultimate Howler, after you exterminated them." As he spoke, I decided to prepare myself. I flicked my wrist, causing the butcher knife to once again emerge from my stunted fingers. The Howler caught this movement. He laughed a slow, sinister laugh.   
  
"Heh...heh...heh. So you want to fight? Surely you must know why I'm here. And you won't stop me from my mission. You have caused so much interfearance. Now, I'll destroy you!" he said, then the huge claws erupted from his wrist. And he lept at me. With mind boggling speed. I akwardly avoided the slash, and returned with my own. It cut through his arm, sending black goo across the floor. It lay limp on the floor. But the Howler didn't even flinch. And I witnessed a sight I had seen only once before. A new arm emerged from the mess of his shoulder. And he attacked again. This one cut deep into my shoulder. I let out a roar of pain. I tried to hit him again, but his torso swivled on it's ball bearing and got me again. I was sent back flying and skidding across the metal floor of the core. And I was hurt bad. Bright red blood flowed from my left arm and chest. I tried to stand but the Howler hit me with a powerful red blast. I crashed into the wall, putting a hole in it. My vision was blurring. And as my sight dimmed, I saw the Howler entering the bright light in the center of the core.  
  
Nooooo! I yelled, my rage building up. Then I felt warm pass over me. Into me. Through me. Energy. My body was gathering energy from the continuum! I concentrated, trying with all my strength to focus the power. And I felt a growth in my hands. Two of the three claws on my stubby fingers had just shot out, turning daggers into swords. Then I felt the strange sensation of my escaping blood drying up. And I released the energy. It was nearly invisable, exept for a very light green tunnel like aura. It shot towards the light, and the Howler shot out from the other end, screaming. He landed, claws scrapping the floor.  
  
"How..how did you get this energy!?" he demanded.  
  
I don't know, but if it's gonna take you down, I don't care, I shot back. The Howler looked even madder. Then he showed off his ultimate attack. He howled. But this wasn't like the howls of the first Howlers I'd met. This one seemed to penetrate right into the fabric of space itself. I could tell.   
  
"Kreeeee-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It scrambled my brain. I tryed to concentrate and block out the noise, and I found that I could. A warm, green glow surrounded my fierce body, blocking out most of the sreech. this seemed to make him even more furious. And I took this time to attack. I coiled my legs and blasted forward. The Howler turned to attack. Too slow! I ducked under his swipe and returned with three of my own. And then there were two Howlers. Or at least two pieces. His legs flew to the back of the spherical room. His upper torso flew to the center. Right into the rift.  
  
No! I tried to stop him, only to be knocked away by a blast from the dying monster. I sprung up, but suddenly, the room filled with light. Blood red light. Red lines traveled across the contors of the core's metal walls. He had done it. the planet belonged to Crayak.   
  
I thought I'd be killed immediatly by Crayak, now that he controlled the world. Instead, I slowly floated upwards, out of the core and the planet, and was greeted by a sky of stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
